Rhode's Yaoi Surprise
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: Sequel to Rhode's Birthday Wish Rhode has decided to get some Yaoi for the Fans! She seeks the help of an 'expert' to get the D. Gray boy's rolling! PWP, multiple pairings, Yaoi, and more Yaoi! Rhode's gift to the Yaoi Fans! Lemons! ONE SHOT


Sequel to Rhode's Birthday Wish...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN! IF I DID THERE MORE YAOI IN IT!

Rhode's Yaoi Surprise

* * *

Rhode sat at the table grinning. Tyki just glared at her as he sat across from her. She folded her arms as she beamed with pride. Rhode finally beat Tyki at something and he was NEVER going to hear the end of it. Not even if he died he would still be hearing it from the girl for all eternity.

"Just go ahead and say it!" Tyki yelled as Rhode just grinned even more. "I know you want to say it!"

"I BEAT TYKI! I BEAT YOU! NOW YOU HAVE TO FULLFIL MY EVERY YAOI DESIRE WHICH INCLUDES YOU BEING THE UKE! YOU MUST OBEY MY EVERY COMMAND! MINE, LECE, AND RAVIE'S!" Rhode yelled as she jumped on the table and pointed Lero at Tyki. "A BET IS A BET NII-SAN! SO YOU BETTER BE READY FOR ROUND 2!"

"Round 2?" Tyki said as he sweat dropped as Rhode twirled around on the table. "You three did not!"

"Oh yes we did. I'm enlisting the help of a specialist to get the exorcists to the right place to screw!" Rhode said as she stopped twirling.

"Dear God you are not asking the Earl." Tyki said almost gagging at the thought.

"NOT THE EARL! But someone within the Order and it's not Lece or Ravie." Rhode said with a smirk. "HE doesn't even know that he's helping us."

* * *

ACHOO!

Allen looked around him. Someone was talking about him. He shrugged it off and went back to brushing his teeth. He was just about to take a shower after he brushed his teeth. Allen had a weird feeling and his instincts were telling him he was going to get a visitor. Very soon.

* * *

"Who is it?" Tyki questioned.

"Nope not telling." Rhode said as she jumped off the table. "I'm going to talk to him so you better read up so you can try some new positions."

"One day Rhode! Just wait! I'll get you back for this!" Tyki said after her.

"Keep telling yourself that." Rhode said as she disappeared through her door. "I have some planning to do."

* * *

Allen let out a sigh as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and met a pair of gold eyes. He jumped back and covered his mouth to keep from screaming. He blushed at the person sitting on the sink.

"RHODE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM!?" Allen asked as the Noah smiled at him. "AND YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LOOKED!"

"Ah don't be shy Allen, I've already seen you naked anyway." Rhode said waving a hand at him. "I had a front row seat to some good yaoi."

Allen suddenly remembered the Yaoi Fantasy that was Rhode's birthday present. His cheeks flushed even more. He couldn't walk straight for over a week. All of them couldn't. Rhode just grinned at him. Now this Yaoi Fan-girl was in his bathroom.

"What do you want?" Allen asked trying to regain his composure.

"I want your help." Rhode replied making Allen gulp.

"Help with what?" Allen questioned.

"Some more Yaoi."

"HELL NO!"

"Hold on there!" Rhode said as she jumped off the sink blocking Allen's escape. "I didn't say you have to be involved."

"You have my attention." Allen replied making Rhode grin.

"Tyki lost a bet to me so now he must obey all my evil Yaoi commands." Rhode said as her grin widened. "I want you to help me get the other two and him alone."

"My help? You mean you need my body." Allen pointed out.

"That's because you're so fuckable." Rhode replied making Allen sweat drop. "You could also be Seme."

"Seme?" Allen said as Rhode nodded.

"Oh yes, Tyki also has to be Uke. That was also in our little bet." Rhode said with an evil grin. "Well what do you think?"

Allen stood and thought about it for a few minutes. Rhode waited for his answer.

"Not bad." Allen stated making Rhode perk up.

"So you'll help?" Rhode said as Allen grinned.

"Anything to be Seme for once." Allen replied.

"GOOD! Now we must plan what we could do." Rhode said as she turned. "That is once you get some clothes on."

"This plan better not involve me getting naked to lure them." Allen said as they exited the bathroom. "Cause if it does you better pay me for the show this time."

* * *

Lavi looked around. No one was in the train car with him. A grin grew on his face.

"No one but me and Yuu-chan." Lavi whispered as he walked back to the cabin. "Now we can finish what was started that night."

* * *

Kanda was meditating. The rabbit was gone so he had some time to think. He didn't hear the door open or the footsteps. Suddenly something covered his eyes and he was pressed against the wall. Kanda cursed under his breath. Mugen was nowhere within his reach.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kanda demanded as he struggled against the person.

"My my Yuu-chan, you have such a dirty mouth." Came a voice.

Kanda stiffened. That voice, he knew that voice all too well for his own good.

"Damn you Rabbit let me go!" Kanda yelled as he tried to push the red head off of him.

"I'm not going anywhere Yuu-chan…" Lavi's voice whispered in his ear. "Except up your ass."

Kanda felt himself pale at the thought.

'Which God did I piss off in another lifetime?!' Kanda thought as he felt himself being undressed.

* * *

Allen and Rhode sat on his bed. Allen was dressed and Rhode had a notebook which to write stuff down in.

"Okay, we have to get the three of them together." Rhode said as she pulled out a pen. "Any ideas?"

"You plan to use me as bait." Allen stated as Rhode grinned.

"Well all three love being up your ass for some reason." She replied making Allen blush.

"Fine I'll be the bait." Allen growled as he crossed his arms. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well I recently visited a sex shop." Rhode said making Allen's mouth drop open.

"YOU WHAT!?!?" Allen said dumbfounded.

"Shhh…I know you've been in one too." Rhode replied as she pulled out a catalog. "They had some good costumes in there."

"Costumes?" Allen said as Rhode turned to the page.

"Yeah, you know the ones girls wear to costume parties." Rhode said as she pointed to a few. "I want to dress your friends up in them."

"Oh god which ones?" Allen said as he had a nosebleed.

Rhode grinned at him and he blinked at her. It then hit Allen.

"OH HELL NO!" Allen yelled as he jumped off the bed. "I AM NOT WEARING ONE OF THESE!"

"But I'm doing this to repay Ravie and Lece for my birthday present!" Rhode said making Allen freeze in place. "It's also for every Yaoi Fan-girl who is reading this fic right now!"

"You mean people are reading this!?" Allen said looking around.

Rhode points to Yaoi crowd. Allen sweat dropped. He grabbed his head and growled.

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled. "I'll do it."

"Yeah!" Rhode said as she pulled a bag from nowhere. "I already have your costume, let's send the two of them a video of you."

"Wait a minute!" Allen said holding a hand up. "You didn't say a thing about solo!"

"But Allen…you do want to be seme right?" Rhode said teasing him with the bag. "If we can get them to the right place then we can knock them out and put them in costume."

Allen growled and grabbed the bag. "Lece and Ravie have too much influence on you!"

"They just helped me embrace the Yaoi." Rhode replied as Allen looked inside the bag.

He paled and so did Timcampi. Rhode just grinned evilly at him.

"NO! NO!" Allen said as he pulled out the costume. "YOU'RE NUTS IF I'M WEARING THIS ONE!"

"Wear it or be fucked." Rhode said pointing at Allen. "The choice is yours."

Allen looked at the costume and at Timcampi. "I hate Yaoi Fan-girls and their devilish ways."

* * *

_Oh yes Allen, wear the costume. The world is watching you…_

* * *

Lavi gazed at his prize. He had tied Kanda up with some spare rope he found. His scarf blinded the swordsman and he was just in his Exorcist jacket. Kanda was growling at him and it just made Lavi smirk.

"Damn you to hell." Kanda growled feeling Lavi's gaze upon his body. "Just get this over with."

"Now now there's no rush." Lavi said as he took off his jacket and boots. "We have 3 hours before we arrive at our destination."

"I'll have you dick for this." Kanda stated making Lavi laugh.

"You'll be having it anyway Yuu-chan." Lavi replied as he undid his belt. "Sooner than you think."

Kanda heard Lavi's belt hit the ground and the sound of a zipper. His hands were tied behind his back and the knot got tighter every time he pulled at it. He heard something that didn't sound good. It sound familiar and yet so foreign. Kanda tensed when he felt something hard push at his entrance.

"No preparing this time for you." Lavi whispered in his ear. "Straight to the point."

Kanda felt Lavi grab his budding erection. Lavi began to stroke it as he pushed deep inside. Kanda hissed at the pain. He felt Lavi shift him so that he was sitting in the red head's lap.

"Baka what are you doing?" Kanda questioned as Lavi teased the tip of his cock.

"Easy, you're going to ride me." Lavi answered as he bit a nipple. "I will make you or you can do the work yourself."

"Bastard."

"I just love it when you curse me."

Kanda felt Lavi's hands grab his hips and lift him up a few inches. He then was pulled back down as Lavi thrust up to meet him. Kanda gasped as this happened. Lavi did it again gaining a moan as he hit the spot deep inside Kanda.

* * *

Rhode wiped the blood away as Allen glared at her. His cheeks were red as he panted. Timcampi hovered in front of him getting all the shots. Allen sat on the floor in his costume as he tried to catch his breath.

"There happy?" Allen said as Rhode smirked. "No more solos!"

"Now we can edit the movie to the part you think they'll get horny off of." Rhode said as Timcampi sat on her head.

"I'm taking this costume off then." Allen said as he stood shaking a little.

"Remember you'll have to put it back on later." Rhode said as Allen glared. "I have the other costumes ready for you."

"This better be worth my jacking off in front of you." Allen growled.

"It's for the greater good." Rhode said as Tim replayed the video. "We'll save this for Ravie and Lece to watch later."

"Damn you to hell!" Allen said as he threw on his clothes.

"If you wish to become seme you have to go through all our little steps." Rhode pointed out. "I think I have the part we should send them."

* * *

Kanda bit his lip trying to stop the moans from leaving his throat as Lavi forced him to ride. He hit that spot each time making Kanda see stars. All he could think about was getting revenge later as for right now he could enjoy part of it.

"I only got a taste of you during that Fantasy." Lavi told in his ear. "You need to be uke more."

"Shut up or I'll call that Noah." Kanda stated as he felt himself near.

"If you do neither of us will be able to walk." Lavi replied as he pushed Kanda onto his back.

A moan tore from Kanda's lips as Lavi thrust into him at a new angle. Lavi slammed deep into Kanda hard and fast. He grabbed Kanda's erection and began to stroke him in time with the thrusts. Both knew that they couldn't last much longer.

"God you're so hot inside." Lavi said as he felt the heat pooling.

"Shut up you rabbit." Kanda replied feeling that his hands were going numb.

Kanda came splashing onto his stomach and chest. Lavi thrust a few more times before he came deep inside. Both panted as they felt the train slowing.

"Already here? Damn." Lavi said as he pulled out.

He quickly untied Kanda and took off the blindfold. Kanda glared at him as he rubbed his wrists.

"Better get dressed we have a mission." Lavi said as he redressed himself.

Kanda stood and punched Lavi.

"OUCH!!! WHAT THE HELL?!" Lavi said as he glared at Kanda.

"Dumbass, what's the first thing the girls taught us!?" Kanda yelled as he cleaned himself up.

"What are you talking about?" Lavi questioned as he watched the swordsman get dressed.

"You know, the rules to have 'Glorious Man on Man Sex.'" Kanda snapped. "YOU ALWAYS PREPARE YOUR PARTNER NO MATTER WHAT!"

"So you did read their book!" Lavi said pointing.

Kanda blushed and murmured as he finished getting dressed. Lavi grinned at Kanda who shot him a death glare.

"One word to them and I'll rape you." Kanda threatened as they walked out of the cabin.

"I'm not going to say anything I'm just going to hold that over your head." Lavi said as they got off the train. "Let's get this mission over with so we can get back."

* * *

"Where are Ravie and Lece?" Allen asked as they set up the room.

"I sent them to a spa for the next few days." Rhode replied as she set up a camera. "They didn't think I would try to get Yaoi on my own."

"Did you read their book?" Allen asked as they walked out of the room.

"You mean "A step by step book on how to have 'Glorious Man on Man Sex.'" Rhode replied. "Of course I read it, I left Tyki a copy to read so he can learn some new positions."

"I can't believe you had me wear that costume…" Allen murmured.

"Calm down, everything's in place." Rhode replied skipping along. "Timcampi has gone to them with the video."

* * *

Lavi felt something bit him in the ass. He yelped and turned to see Timcampi floating there. Kanda turned and looked.

"DAMN YOU TIMCAMPI!" Lavi yelled. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"He has a message for us." Kanda stated as he walked over to Tim. "Show us."

Timcampi shook his head and pulled out a note.

"It's from Allen." Lavi said as they read.

* * *

_Kanda and Lavi:_

_This message is private and must be watched when you are in your hotel room. It's something special._

_Allen_

* * *

Kanda and Lavi looked at each other.

"To the room!" Lavi said as he started to walk.

"What the hell is so special about this message?" Kanda said as they sat in chairs at the small table the hotel had in the room.

"Who cares I want to see it." Lavi said as Timcampi floated down to the table. "Show us Tim."

Tim opened his mouth and a picture of Allen. Lavi and Kanda leaned in staring at the picture.

"Is he wearing a…" Lavi said as he looked hard.

"Nurse's uniform?" Kanda finished as Timcampi zoomed out.

It was a nurses uniform: short white skirt, short sleeve top, rubber gloves and knee high white stockings. He even had on the little nurse's cap.

"What the hell Allen?" Lavi said as they watched.

They could hear him moaning slightly. That's when they noticed he was stroking his erection.

"It's porn!" Lavi said pointing.

"Why would he want us to see this?" Kanda asked never taking his eyes off the image.

"Don't know don't care." Lavi said as he had a nose bleed.

Allen began to stroke harder and moan louder. His face was red and his eyes were closed.

Both couldn't look away from what was happening.

Allen screamed out as he came and collapsed on the floor panting.

Tim shut his mouth and produced another note. Kanda took it and read it.

"What does it say?" Lavi asked as Kanda handed it to him.

* * *

_9 o'clock tonight at the Roadhouse Inn. Ask for room 69 tell them that the Clown sent you._

* * *

"Does this mean what I think this means?" Lavi said as he looked at Kanda.

"Your guess is good as mine." Kanda replied as he glanced at the clock. "It's 8:30 right now."

"Well then let's go." Lavi said as he stood. "I'm sure Tim knows where to go."

* * *

"I want to kill you right now."

"Oh Allen-kun calm down. I'll knock them out when they come through the door."

"But I still have to wear the outfit?!"

"Yes, you'll distract them."

"I swear this better be worth it."

"Shh…they're here."

* * *

Lavi held a heart shaped key in his hand. He and Kanda stood staring at the door.

"Should we?" Lavi asked as he held up the key.

"Might as well we're here." Kanda said as Lavi unlocked the door.

They opened the door to a candle lit room. Allen sat on a king size bed in the nurse's uniform. His hands were tied and were being held above his head by a chain. Both got a nose bleed at the sight.

"Could the two of you please help me?" Allen said as he wiggled. "My arms are going numb."

"We'll do more than that." Lavi replied as he took a step closer to the bed.

"Not right now you won't!" said a voice.

Something hard hit Lavi and Kanda hard in the back of the head. They fell to the ground with a thud. Allen easily removed his hands from the chain and untied the rope.

"Now we can dress them up and get to work." Allen said as Rhode appeared from the shadows.

"Yes let the Yaoi Fantasy Round 2 begin!" Rhode said as she held her frying pan high into the air with the light shining on it.

* * *

"My head." Lavi groaned as he woke up. "Okay I remember seeing Allen in that costume then it's a blank."

Lavi noticed that it was a bit drafty and his arms felt numb. He opened his eye and looked around. He was in the same room except he was tied up the way Allen was earlier. Lavi paled as he looked down.

"Mother fuck." Lavi said as he struggled against the binds. "NOT THIS AGAIN!"

"Oh yes." Said a voice.

Lavi froze. He knew that voice.

"What's going on!?" Lavi asked as he felt the person get on the bed.

"My Lavi you should already know." The person replied as they ran a hand up Lavi's thigh.

Lavi gasped as the cold hand ran up his thigh close to his sensitive area. He gritted his teeth knowing the person had easy access to him.

'Damn him. Of all costumes to put me in.' Lavi thought as the person massaged his thigh. 'Where the hell is Yuu-chan?'

"Well Lavi? How does it feel to be the maid?" the person asked in his ear.

"Shut up Ms. Nurse." Lavi replied glancing over his shoulder.

"Wrong costume." The person said as they nipped at the back of Lavi's neck.

Lavi was in a black and white maid's outfit. Stockings included with the leather straps holding them up. He had no underwear on and the little white wrist length gloves. The little cap was in his hair as well.

"Allen quit fucking with me!" Lavi yelled as he struggled against the binds. "This isn't funny!"

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing." Allen whispered in Lavi's ear as he grabbed the red head's sac. "We'll get started soon."

"So what costume are you in?" Lavi asked as he felt something tight be placed around the base of his growing erection. "THAT'S NO FAIR!"

"You're not allowed to come till I say so." Allen said as he squeezed Lavi's sac gaining a moan. "I'm in no costume just my regular clothes."

"That's no fair at all!" Lavi said in between moans. "If we have to play dress up you should too!"

"I will later on but first I want my fun." Allen stated as he produced a bottle of 'Motion Lotion.'

"Where did you put Kanda?" Lavi asked as he heard Allen open the bottle.

"He's in the spare room all dressed up." Allen replied as he placed a lubed finger at Lavi's entrance. "Don't worry, you'll get to watch."

Lavi hissed as Allen inserted a lubed finger deep inside. He felt his face flush as Allen began to move the finger. He pulled at the binds again but couldn't get free.

* * *

Rhode watched in the video room wide eyed at the screen. She leaned in when Allen inserted another finger into Lavi making the red head squirm.

"I don't know what's gonna happen but this is awesome!" Rhode said as she munched on her popcorn. "Wait till Nii-san get's involved…we'll have a uke Tyki!"

* * *

Lavi moaned as Allen stretched him with three fingers. The white haired devil had found his prostate and was teasing Lavi by massaging it over and over again. His cock hurt as pre-cum leaked from the tip. Lavi knew that he couldn't come and it was painful. Allen removed his fingers and Lavi whimpered despite himself. It was then that he heard something that made him tense up.

"Allen that better not be what I think it is." Lavi said as Allen came around to face Lavi.

Allen was in his white shirt, unbuttoned, and his pants which were unzipped. He was grinning that grin that sent chills down Lavi's spine. Lavi couldn't see what he had in his hand as it went between his legs.

"Don't worry Lavi, this will be interesting." Allen said as he pushed the object at Lavi's entrance.

Lavi began to squirm as Allen just held the object at his entrance. He jerked at the binds hard and moved his hips trying to make the object go in. Allen just grinned as he watched Lavi's face. He grabbed Lavi's hips with his free hand and held them still.

"DAMN IT ALLEN!" Lavi yelled. "Why a vibrator!?"

"Just to see your face." Allen said as he spread Lavi's legs more. "Get ready."

Lavi screamed as Allen rammed the vibrator deep inside him with one motion. It hit his prostate dead on making Lavi jerk and shiver. His face was cherry red as he had his eye closed. Allen began to stroke his already hard member teasing the tip with his tongue. Lavi shivered hard. The heat was pooling and yet he couldn't come.

"Damn you." Lavi said through gritted teeth. "Let me come."

"Not yet." Allen said as he moved the vibrator almost completely out. "I want to hear you scream some more."

He slammed the vibrator back in making Lavi scream louder this time. Allen continued to do this making Lavi scream out each time he hit the boy's prostate. Lavi shivered both from pain and pleasure.

"PLEASE!" Lavi yelled as he moved his hips to met Allen thrusts. "Please!"

"Since you said please." Allen said as he removed the ring. "I'll let you come."

Allen took Lavi's throbbing erection in his mouth and moved the vibrator faster. Lavi threw his head back in a moan. He knew he wouldn't last long.

* * *

Rhode held a tissue to her nose as she watched. The door to the room opened and someone walked over to her.

"Rhode what are you doing?" the person asked.

"Hello Nii-san can't talk watching Yaoi." Rhode replied never taking her eyes off the screen.

Tyki looked at the screen and grabbed his nose.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT ALLEN?!" Tyki said as he took a seat.

"Yes! I never knew he had such a dark side!" Rhode said as she threw away the bloody tissue.

* * *

Lavi screamed as he came hard. Allen drank his seed and removed the vibrator. Lavi was limp and panting hard. Allen released Lavi's cock and untied him. Lavi fell backwards on the bed. Red marks were on his wrists from struggling so much. Lavi had his eye closed as he felt Allen move closer. He heard a slick noise and knew it wasn't over.

"Lavi…"

The green eye opened and saw Allen directly above him. Lavi couldn't move he was still feeling the effects of his last orgasm. Allen spread Lavi's legs and wrapped an arm around a thigh. He positioned himself at Lavi's entrance.

"Allen…wait." Lavi said as he felt the tip penetrate him.

"I know you're still riding out your last orgasm." Allen said as he slowly moved deep inside Lavi. "I'll be quick since I can't hold back."

"What?" Lavi said once Allen had filled him.

"I took an aphrodisiac so I can't hold back my orgasm any longer." Allen said as he grabbed Lavi's hips. "I knew I would need one between the two of you."

Allen started to move hard and fast hitting Lavi's prostate with each thrust. Lavi grabbed onto Allen's shoulders and held tight. He moaned out as Allen began to stroke him in time with the thrusts. Lavi wished Allen wasn't being so rough but it felt good at the same time. Lavi watched the head board of the bed as he felt the heat began to pool again. That was it, Lavi couldn't stand it anymore. He looked back at Allen and leaned up crushing their lips together. Allen was a bit shocked but chuckled as Lavi's tongue ran across his lips begging to enter. Their tongues fought each other as Allen increase his speed.

"Allen!" Lavi screamed as he came again between them.

Lavi's walls tightened around Allen as he thrust inside. He came after a few more thrusts. Allen pulled out of Lavi and grabbed a cloth. He cleaned both of them up and helped Lavi sit up.

"I can't believe we're doing another fantasy." Lavi whispered as Allen kissed him. "Are the girls watching?"

"Nope, just Rhode." Allen whispered back making Lavi blink. "She's doing this for the girls and the Yaoi fans reading this."

"Damn." Lavi said as Allen stood. "You're going to Kanda now aren't you?"

"Of course. I'll be back soon don't worry." Allen said as he disappeared through a door.

"I hope not too soon. My ass has to recover." Lavi stated as he lay down.

* * *

Kanda looked around. He could hear screaming from the room beside him. He was pissed about the costume he was wearing and couldn't figure out where the hell the Rabbit was. Kanda sat on a bed with his hands tied. Mugen was nowhere to be found and he had just woken up.

"Damn it what's going on here?!" Kanda growled as he looked at the binds.

"A Yaoi fantasy." A voice replied from the darkness.

"Who the hell!?" Kanda said as he was pushed onto his back.

His blue eyes met silver ones. Kanda turned red as he realized what was going to happen.

* * *

Allen stared down at Kanda. He was in a kimono, a very short one that came to mid-thigh and the sleeves were short only coming to the elbow. His long hair was pulled up into a tight bun with chopsticks in it. He spread Kanda's legs making the swordsman blush more knowing he didn't have any undergarments on.

"Damn Bean sprout don't you even dare!" Kanda cursed Allen as he watched him lube up his fingers.

"Calm down, this is a quickie." Allen said as he inserted a finger deep into Kanda.

"QUICKIE!?" Kanda said as he hissed.

"That's right, I tapped into your golem's video feature. I saw what you two did on the train." Allen said making Kanda turn his head. "I know you're sore so I will be quick about this so you can get revenge."

"What?!" Kanda said as another finger was inserted.

"You want revenge on Lavi right?" Allen said as he stretched Kanda. "He's in the next room waiting for me to return."

"So those were his screams." Kanda said as Allen removed the fingers.

"Correct now let's hear yours." Allen said as he lubed up his cock. 'That aphrodisiac is working great. Rhode better be doing her job and getting all this.'

* * *

Rhode and Tyki stared at the screens as Allen slammed into Kanda making him scream in shock.

"Can I…" Tyki said pointing to the screen.

"No." Rhode said as smacked his hand.

"Why not!?" Tyki said looking at her. "I have my needs too!"

"You lost our bet so you must obey me." Rhode said. "Now sit or no Yaoi for you."

Tyki grumbled as he turned back towards the screen.

"Don't worry Nii-san I have a special event planned for you." Rhode said making Tyki pale.

* * *

Kanda moaned out as Allen hit that spot deep inside him with every thrust. Allen leaned down and shoved his tongue in Kanda's mouth. Kanda couldn't do nothing but let Allen take control. The white devil's hand was working his erection and the heat was pooling.

"Lavi's dressed up as a maid." Allen said in his ear. "He's all ready for you."

"Good I owe him a good ass fucking." Kanda said as he moved in time with Allen.

They came together and Kanda groaned. Allen pulled out and untied Kanda. He cleaned himself and Kanda.

"Think you can walk?" Allen said as Kanda glared at him.

"Yes." Kanda said as he stood. "Let's go."

Allen grinned and walked towards the door.

* * *

Lavi sat on the bed staring up at the chain. He heard the door knob turn and looked at the door. He laughed when his eyes fell upon Kanda.

"Shut up Rabbit!" Kanda yelled as he stomped over to the bed.

"Sorry Yuu-chan." Lavi said as he looked at him. "I don't like that look in your eye."

"I'm sure the Bean sprout stretched you enough." Kanda said making Lavi pale and scoot away from Kanda.

"Hold on! I'm still sore!" Lavi said as Allen grabbed him. "DON'T HELP HIM!"

"Sorry Lavi, Kanda has a round with you." Allen said as Kanda got on the bed.

Kanda flipped Lavi onto his knees and hands. Lavi squealed like a girl when he did and tried to pull away.

"THIS WASN'T WHAT I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA DO!" Lavi yelled as he felt Kanda at his entrance. "THIS IS NO FAIR! NO FAIR!"

He let out a gasp as Kanda slammed into him. Allen sat on the bed and watched the two. Both were moaning out as they moved together. Allen grinned as he moved off the bed.

'Alright while they're busy I'll get things ready.' Allen thought as he went to a set of drawers.

"This isn't fair!" Lavi said as Kanda hit his prostate hard with each thrust.

"Fair is fair. Now I can show you how it feels." Kanda said. "This is revenge for the train and when you grabbed me during the last fantasy."

Neither paid Allen any attention as he pulled out two needles. Also to the fact he changed clothes.

'I hate this costume with a passion.' Allen thought as he watched Lavi come then Kanda.

Kanda pulled out and both fell onto the bed. Lavi pushed himself up long enough to see Allen with the two needles.

"No…oh hell no!" Lavi said as Allen grabbed him. "NOT AN APHRODISIAC!"

"If you don't be still I'll make is a suppository!" Allen said as he inserted the needle into Lavi's thigh.

Lavi froze as he felt the liquid entering his body. Kanda watched as Allen discarded the needle into a little red box and turn towards him. Kanda scooted back against the head board. Allen pinned him and inserted the needle. Lavi lay on the bed feeling the heat course through his body. He heard a scream and looked to see Allen with the vibrator. He had it shoved up Kanda and suddenly Lavi felt hard.

"Damn it!" Kanda said as Allen slowly moved the vibrator.

Kanda felt his head being moved back and he saw Lavi.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kanda said as he saw Lavi's erection.

"A little revenge." Lavi said as he waited for the right moment.

Allen slammed the vibrator in hard making Kanda open his mouth in a moan. Lavi inserted his throbbing erection into Kanda's mouth. Allen was sitting beside Kanda as he watched this. He felt hard again and grabbed Lavi's arm. Lavi was pulled into a kiss with Allen. He was then shoved down and forced to take Allen's erection deep down his throat. Allen moaned as Lavi began to suck hard. He noticed Kanda's erection and bent down to tease the tip with his tongue. Kanda groaned as he was enveloped in the hot wet mouth.

* * *

Rhode and Tyki sat with their mouths dropped open at the sight. They watched as Allen continued to move the vibrator deep inside Kanda as all three had their mouths full.

"I think every Yaoi-fan girl is going to love this." Rhode said as she munched on pop corn.

"So you asked Allen to help you." Tyki said as he glanced at Rhode.

"Of course, for some reason the three of you are attracted to him." Rhode said.

"I've never thought about it actually." Tyki said.

"Well you wait here a little bit longer your surprise will be here." Rhode said making Tyki grin.

* * *

Kanda came first then Lavi and Allen. Allen released Kanda and pulled out the vibrator. Lavi released Allen and Kanda released Lavi. All three had cum on their faces.

"Damn, why the hell did you do this?" Lavi asked Allen who was getting off the bed. "And where the hell are you going?"

"I have another appointment." Allen said as he cleaned up. "You two can stay here and have fun."

"Who the hell are you going to screw next?" Kanda asked as he leaned up.

Allen grinned as he turned to them with a needle in his hand. He stuck the needle in his leg and injected the liquid.

"Allen!" Lavi said as the 'nurse' discarded the needle.

"Sorry, I'm going to need another one." Allen said as he headed for the door. "This Noah won't know what hit him."

"Noah?" Kanda and Lavi said as they looked at each other.

"Oh by the way, when I come back you can fuck me." Allen said as he glanced over his shoulder. "You two can't be the only ukes today."

"Meaning we can do anything right?" Kanda said as he grinned.

"Yes." Allen replied before he disappeared through the door.

"Well we better start planning." Lavi said as he lay down.

"Right after we do something." Kanda said as he pinned Lavi.

"OH COME ON YUU-CHAN! MY ASS HURTS ENOUGH!" Lavi protested as he wiggled beneath the Japanese boy.

"Who said I was going to fuck you?" Kanda said with a smirk that made Lavi pale.

* * *

"Alright Nii-san your surprise is waiting for you." Rhode said pointing to a door. "Go through that door and the one after it."

"What is it?" Tyki asked making Rhode smirk.

"Go and see." Rhode said as she turned back to the screen.

Tyki walked through the door and the next. He entered the room Kanda was in. Tyki heard a noise and turned. His mouth about to hit the floor.

* * *

Allen panted as he watched Tyki's face. He moved the vibrator in and out of his hole. Tyki's eye looked as though they could pop out of their sockets. A smirk appeared on Tyki's face as he strolled over to the bed. A tint had appeared on Allen's face and he was hard.

"Well you seem to be having fun." Tyki said as Allen grinned.

"Right now I am but you won't be able to walk in the morning." Allen said as he removed the vibrator.

"What?" Tyki said as he was suddenly pounced.

His clothes went flying and Allen sat on top a naked Tyki. Allen handcuffed Tyki's hands.

"Oh god no!" Tyki said as he struggled.

"Remember your bet, you must be uke." Allen said as he lubed up the vibrator.

"You better not!" Tyki said making Allen grin.

"Sorry orders are orders." Allen said as he teased Tyki's entrance with the vibrator. "My superior has given me my orders and I have to follow them."

He slowly inserted the vibrator causing Tyki to squirm. Allen repositioned himself and grinded his erection against Tyki's. Both moaned out as he did so. Allen turned the vibrator all the way up on high causing Tyki to buck up.

"Damn you boy." Tyki moaned as Allen hit that spot every time.

"Don't worry this is just a tease for you." Allen said as he grinded harder. "My shot hasn't kicked in just yet."

"You took a second aphrodisiac?!" Tyki said as Allen pulled out the vibrator.

"That's why you saw me with the vibrator up my ass." Allen replied as he lubed up his cock.

He thrust into Tyki with one swift motion hitting the Noah's prostate dead on.

* * *

"Wow." Rhode said as she leaned back with Timcampi on her head. "Allen's good and the other two are getting it on as well."

* * *

"OH GOD!" Lavi said as he threw his head back. "HARDER!"

"Don't push me." Kanda growled in his ear as he grinded their hot organs together.

"I hope this thing wears off soon." Lavi said as he matched Kanda's hips.

"Not too soon remember we get that chance to fuck the Bean sprout." Kanda said as he held onto one of Lavi's legs.

"Payback's gonna be hell for him." Lavi said as he gripped the sheets. "OH GOD!"

* * *

Tyki and Allen moaned out. Allen hit his prostate with every thrust and Tyki was stroking himself in time with the thrusts.

"Damn it." Allen said as he felt the heat pooling.

"Coming already?" Tyki said making Allen glare.

"Shut up I've already had a couple orgasms today." Allen replied as he quickened his pace.

Allen came and pulled out of Tyki. He held up the vibrator and Tyki paled.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Tyki asked him as Allen grinned.

"I'm going to do nothing. You are going to do the work." Allen said as he inserted it into Tyki. "I have had my fun but I don't want them lingering in the next room."

"HOLD ON THERE!" Tyki said as Allen walked toward the door. "I WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS!"

"Next time Tyki. You had all the fun last time." Allen replied as he disappeared through the door.

"Damn that card shark boy to hell!" Tyki said as he started to pleasure himself with the vibrator.

* * *

Allen entered the room. Kanda and Lavi were nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell…" Allen said as he felt someone grab him.

"Hello honey-bunny." A voice whispered in his ear.

"Shit." Allen said as his hands were tied and he was thrown on the bed.

Kanda and Lavi stared down at him still in their costumes. Allen paled as he saw the look in their eyes.

"I hope that shot kicked in for you." Kanda said as Allen scooted away from them.

"Because you're going to need it." Lavi finished as he pulled out a box.

"RHODE!" Allen yelled as Lavi showed him what was in the box.

* * *

"Sorry Allen I work on both sides." Rhode said with a grin. "I've learned from the best teachers."

* * *

Kanda grabbed Allen and spread his legs while lifting him. Lavi lubed up his fingers before inserting one into Allen's opening. Allen bit his lip to keep from moaning out.

"It's already slick in here." Lavi said looking up at Allen as Kanda held him still. "What were you doing?"

"Blame the vibrator." Allen said as Lavi inserted another finger.

"So you shoved that thing up your ass?" Kanda asked as Lavi had three fingers stretching Allen.

"The shot wasn't kicking in." Allen replied as Lavi found his prostate. "AAHH!"

"Well the vibrator you had isn't as good as this one." Lavi stated as he held up a pale red vibrator.

The vibrator was bigger than the one he had earlier and six different settings. Lavi placed the tip of the vibrator at Allen's entrance and cut it on. Allen started to squirm as Kanda held him.

"DON'T TEASE!" Allen yelled as he tried to free himself.

"Don't complain, I had to wait." Lavi replied as he turned the vibrator up to level 2.

"The shot has kicked in then." Kanda stated as Allen squirmed more.

Allen's face was red and he was so hard it hurt. Lavi's hand was ghostly touching his erection sending Allen into pain/pleasure. Kanda massaged his inner thighs sending his mind over the deep end. He turned his head and crushed his lips with Kanda's. Lavi raised an eye brow then grinned. Slowly Lavi pushed the vibrator into Allen. A low moan escaped Allen's lips as it was fully inside him. He arched up as Lavi began to move it.

"Horny little bastard." Lavi murmured as he hit Allen's prostate.

A scream tore from Allen's lips and Kanda began to move Allen in time to Lavi's thrusts. Lavi took Allen's erection into his mouth. The heat from Lavi's mouth and the vibrator was making Allen close. He could feel the heat slowly pooling in his stomach. His mouth was also going dry. Kanda's tongue was running over his making him shiver. Suddenly the vibrations went from slow and soft to hard and fast. Allen let out a gasp and small scream.

* * *

Rhode's mouth dropped open at the sight. A little stream of blood came from her nose. Timcampi also had a nose bleed (don't know how but he has one).

"Wow." Rhode said as she watched the screen from the edge of her seat. "This is getting good."

* * *

Allen came with a loud scream and Lavi drank his seed. He removed the vibrator and positioned himself at Allen's entrance. Allen just watched him as he did so. Kanda held onto Allen tight so he couldn't free himself.

"Like you said before, I can't last too much longer." Lavi whispered in Allen's ear as he pushed inside. "I didn't get to have fun with you last time."

Lavi slammed hard and fast into Allen making him throw his head back. His erection became hard again almost immediately. Lavi hit his prostate with every hard thrust. Allen was seeing stars as he watched the ceiling. His shot was being to wear off. Lavi gritted his teeth. His shot was wearing off.

'Neither can last too much longer.' Kanda thought as Lavi came inside Allen and pulled out. 'Neither can I.'

Allen was pushed onto his hands and knees. He felt something hard enter him from behind. The 'nurse' moaned as the object was fully inside him. Lavi untied Allen's hands so Allen could balance himself. Kanda thrust deep and fast into Allen. Allen looked up to see Lavi turning hard from watching them. He grabbed Lavi's leg and pulled him under himself. Lavi felt Allen grab his leg and watched as he pulled under Allen. Their lips met as Allen grinded their erections together in time to Kanda's thrusts. All three let out moans.

None of the three heard the door to the room open and then close.

"Can't last…much longer…" Lavi said in between pants.

"I don't think any of us can." Allen stated as Kanda moved faster and harder.

Lavi and Allen came together. Kanda thrust into Allen a few more times before coming. All three collapsed onto the bed.

"Finally that shot wore off." Lavi said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't have been able to go on even if we continued." Kanda stated.

"At lease it's all over now." Allen said as his head hung off the bed.

Allen opened his eyes and paled. He nudged the other two. They looked and paled.

"When did he come in?" Lavi asked as they stared at who was standing at the end of the bed.

* * *

Tyki grinned down at the three who lay on the bed staring at him. In one hand he held two vibrators and the other he held three needles.

"How did you get free!?" Allen asked pointing.

"Easy, Rhode gave me the key to the handcuffs." Tyki replied as he laid the vibrators down on a little table and produced some rope. "Let the fantasy continue…"

"RHODE KAMELOT!" The three yelled as they tried to run from Tyki.

* * *

Rhode grinned as she watched the screens. Timcampi floated beside her with a box of tissues.

"Sorry, in the beautiful triangle of love and yaoi-ness…I play all sides!" Rhode said as she laughed evilly.

* * *

A few days later…

"Hey Ravie, was it me or was the whole Science Department's face's red?" Lece asked as they walked through the halls of the Order.

"They were and where is video for this noise coming from?" Rave asked Lece as they heard what sounded like a movie.

They walked past the boys and the girls did a double take. All three were sitting on jumbo icepacks.

"What the hell…never mind." Rave said as they walked into their room.

Both girls' mouths dropped open at the sight. Rhode was sitting in a chair watching a movie.

"OH MY YAOI GODS!" the girls said as they took seats beside Rhode.

"Hi guys did you like your spa?" Rhode asked never taking her eyes off the screen.

"It was okay but what's this?" Lece asked Rhode pointing to the screen.

"My Yaoi surprise to you two and to all the fans reading this!" Rhode said as she handed out popcorn.

"Who helped you?" Rave asked as they watched Tyki tie the boys up. "And why are they in costumes?"

"Well Allen helped me and then I switched things around. This is the end of the video." Rhode stated.

"Wow." Lece said getting a nose bleed. "We should do this again."

* * *

The boys hit the floor outside the door. All three had anime tears.

"It's never going to end." Lavi said as Rhode restarted the video.

"I have a doujinshi, flip books, detailed novel, and this DVD for you guys!" Rhode said.

"I found out through a fan at the spa that there is a spa for Yaoi guys to relax at and also make videos." Rave said.

"Oh no…DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Kanda yelled from the floor.

"Too late already made appointments for you three and Tyki's going too!" Rave replied to Kanda.

"Isn't that the place where the Yaoi girls get to watch?" Lece asked Rave.

"Yup so that means we get some more yaoi!" Rave replied.

"It will never end. We'll be 80 years old still doing Yaoi fantasies for them!" Allen said as all three sighed.

"All I care about at this moment is that my ass is numb from the ice." Lavi stated.

"Damn Yaoi fantasies to hell and back." Kanda said as they all sat back on the ice.

"One of us is going to have to get Jerry to refill the bags." Allen said as the other two looked at him.

None of the three moved. They glanced at each other.

"Paper, Rock, Scissors for the job?" Lavi said.

"Poker?" Allen said.

"NO!" Kanda and Lavi said. "YOU CHEAT!"

"Fine let's do it." Allen said as all three put out a fist.

**PAPER! ROCK! SCISSORS!**

"DAMN YOU TWO TO HELL!" Lavi yelled as he glared at Kanda and Allen.

"Sorry Lavi you lost." Allen said.

"Get going you Rabbit." Kanda said as he leaned back.

"I SAY ALL OF US GO IF YOU WANT YOUR OWN ICE!" Lavi said as he stomped off.

* * *

"How's Tyki doing?" Rave asked Rhode as they watched Tyki being Uke.

"Still sore, but he said he'll be happy to do another fantasy." Rhode said as they munched on the popcorn.

"That's great! Another fantasy here we come!" Lece said as she held up her popcorn.

"Here's to Round 3!" all three said tapping popcorn containers.

* * *

THE END….

Or is it?

* * *

Lece: If you liked this, there may be a third. Not sure at this time.

Note:

_HEY THERE!_

_Rhode here. Hoped you liked my present to all you Yaoi fans! The reviews show the love!_

_Rhode Kamelot _


End file.
